The Aftermath
by Crazedbookworm
Summary: This is my take on what happened with Peeta and Katniss before the Epilogue how they got on better terms . This is my first story so please enjoy!
1. The Spark

I take a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scents of the forest. Oak, maple, trees, life. Life. How precious it is. I open my eyes, revealing the beauty of the damp forest before me. It has just rained, and wildlife has sprung up all around me. Deer, sprinting here and there, and birds flying through the trees. I take another deep breath and hold up my bow and arrow, pointed at a young buck grazing a few feet away. I quietly release the arrow, sending it flying through the air and penetrating the buck right in eye. Perfect aim, as Peeta would say.

Peeta. He is the one place that I refuse to let my mind wander off to. In the events passed, it is too painful for my heart and my mind to bear the thoughts that he will never love me the same way he once did. Or will he?

I shake my head and start to walk towards the buck, carefully putting it into my game bag. It doesn't fit all the way, so I am forced to carry the bag and buck back to my house to give to Greasy Sae.

As I walk back towards my house, I allow myself to think a little bit about Peeta. I only see him once every week, and it's usually in the town square. He is helping to rebuild District 12, which I guess is good, considering it keeps his hands and mind busy. Our conversations are always quick and awkward, but a part of me feels like we have gotten closer in some way. Maybe I will go visit Peeta after I drop off the buck.

Greasy Sae is happy with what I brought her. "It's the best game you've had since you've returned, Katniss. Thank you." I am pleased that I pleased her. I linger in the kitchen, making occasional small talk with her granddaughter, trying to convince myself to go out and talk to him. Eventually, Greasy Sae has caught on to my game. "Katniss, you can't hide forever in here." She shot me a condescending glare.

What does she know? Does she even understand how complicated things have gotten? Apparently my facial expression reflected my thoughts, because she put her hand on top of mine. "Katniss, he loves you, that boy has always loved you. He might be different now but he still loves you, deep down." How… reassuring.

"Things just don't work like that anymore, Sae. I can't explain it. It pains me to see his gray eyes, the unfriendly cold ones, versus the normal bright blue ones I love." I winced, thinking of how the Capitol, specifically President Snow, hijacked his memories of me.

"Katniss, go. If you want to make things right with that boy, you should start it now. Not doing anything isn't going to help anybody. Plus, I don't want you to turn into a stone cold Haymitch." I had to stifle a giggle, considering Haymitch has been more drunk than usual lately. "Okay, I'll go down." I look at her for some advice. She raises her eyebrows and says, "Since when have you ever listened to anybody? But you should wash up, look presentable." It doesn't sound like a terrible idea, so I head upstairs to shower.

Going into my room doesn't help me feel any better. This is the source of my nightmares, the source of the terrible memories that run through my head. Prim, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, everybody that has been killed by my actions or me. When I close my eyes at night they are all that I can still think about, and it has been months.

I quickly turn my mind to other thoughts, I would rather think pleasant things right now than have to deal with sorrow and pity. I can save that for later, I know it will come.

As I step into my bathroom, I take off my clothes and inspect my body in the mirror. Surprisingly, my skin has made quite a recovery since the new layers of skin have been put on. The patches have blended in and there are little to no scars left. I feel like it should symbolize closure in some way, but it makes me feel even worse when I look at the burn scars. I quickly look down and turn on the shower, still setting it to the lightest setting.

After my shower I brush my hair and teeth, and pick out clean clothes that aren't girly or make me seem too forward, but feel like the old Katniss, the one I wished I still was.

I head downstairs, and I get an approving nod from Greasy Sae. "You look even more beautiful than you did when you went up. Now go talk to him." With those words of encouragement, I head out to go talk to Peeta.

I'm surprised to see the amount of improvement that District 12 has accomplished. Most of the houses have been rebuilt, and the lands are looking more green and refreshed, and not sorrowful and dull. It looks more like the home I once knew.

I quickly spot Peeta, helping a few women unload some groceries they picked up at a store. He has always been strong, but the extra work must have built him up, because he has apparent muscles and does not look as scraggily. In fact, he looks healthier than I do, something I had not noticed before.

As he turns around, his bright blue eyes connect with mine, and the world seems to stop. He looks at me, and smiles. A genuine smile.

"Hey." He says, and we meet up halfway while walking to each other. "Hey… how are you?" I ask, still smiling, trying to be friendly. "I've been good… I haven't seen you around in a while. It's been at least 2 weeks." I see his smile fade a little, as do the brightness in his eyes. I also see his right hand clench up a little, but it flexes back out shortly afterwards.

"Well, I have just… not been feeling too well. Prim's birthday… " And this is where our usual awkward conversations dip out. But this time, it was different.

Peeta sensed the awkwardness too, so he grabbed my hand. "Hey, why don't we go somewhere private and catch up? I think we both need this." I have been longing to hear him say that for so long. "Yes, yes we should."

**Note: This is my first story and there will be more to come, so please leave your comments below :)**


	2. Sunset

**Note: I know that this chapter is REALLY short, but there is a reason. The next chapter I will post will jump forward a few years, and you'll see why. :) Enjoy!**

We sat next to each other for hours, just talking about things. We decided to sit on the old rock that Gale and me used to sit on, and to look onto nature's beauty until sunset, Peeta's favorite time of day.

We started by discussing how things were going with rebuilding District 12, and how Peeta was taking life. "My memories are slowly becoming more clear… I can tell more of what is real and unreal." He flashed a smile at me, and I knew that it was the old Peeta. The real Peeta, the one that loved me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Our conversation lingered to how Haymitch was doing, but Peeta doesn't visit him often so we let it drop. Finally, Peeta asked me my most dreaded question.

"So where is Gale?" He looked into my eyes, and I was mesmerized. His eyes were crystal blue, and the slowly sinking sun made his hair golden and soft, looking almost untouched from the bombs that almost consumed us not too long ago. "He… he lives in District 2 now. He got a job there, I guess." I looked down, tears forming into my eyes.

Why had Gale gone? He was my best friend… but maybe he was right. His chances of ever being with me were gone the second my sister's heart stopped. Peeta took my hand. I looked up at him. "Do you miss him?" I opened my mouth, as if to speak, but no words came out. I felt like an Avox. Did I miss Gale?

Well of course I miss Gale. I think about him every night. If he has found someone new to love. If he is getting married, how his job is. "Well, he is never coming back, so I see no point on dwelling on Gale anymore." I said. Peeta's mouth upturned a little. A slight smile formed on his lips, but quickly vanished.

"Katniss, do you love me?" He looked into my eyes. I looked down at our hands together, feeling the warmth of his touch. How could I live without Peeta? When he and Gale had the conversation forever ago on who I would choose, and Gale said I would pick whoever I thought I couldn't live without, I never understood what he fully meant until now. I can't live without Peeta.

"Yes." I said. A smile formed on Peeta's face as he embraced me into a hug. "I love you, too." He said softly into my ear. As we came out of the hug, our noses were touching. "Kiss me, Peeta."

And so he did.


End file.
